Black Flash
|resides = Bucharest, Romania |trainer = |current_efeds = IFF, W365, WRM |previous_efeds = Indyz |debut = May 2008 | }} Early Life Black Flash is a Jamaican professional wrestler. Before becoming a wrestler, he was a Jamaican sprinter and that's why he is so fast in ring today. He was born in 1984. It was increased with the idea that wrestling is dangerous and that will never be a wrestler. But not quit. At 20 years began in indyz having a series of 15 wins in a row until a match that was destroyed by an opponent. It was injured on an unlimited period of time. He thought that everything was finally here with his career... but it was not like that. After 4 years that has not put a foot in any of the wrestling ring, IFF take an extended hand of help and he accepted it. Career InRing Forum Federation *IFF Burn - May 2008 **Black Flash defeated Killer Boy ***Flash pinned Killer Boy after a Roll-Up. at IFF Infernal 2008]] *IFF First Anniversary **Black Flash defeated The Latin Snake *** Flash pinned Vora after a Flash Clash. *IFF Burn - June 2008 **Black Flash defeated Daniel Rock ***Flash pinned Rock after a Flash Clash. as IFF Heavyweight Champion]] *IFF Redemption 2008 **Black Flash defeated Fallen Sexy Angel ***Flash pinned Angel after a Flash Clash. *IFF Burn - July 2008 **Scott Sullivan defeated Black Flash, Harry Beavers and The Latin Snake in a Fatal 4 Way ***Sullivan pinned Vora to become the #1 contender for the IFF Heavyweight Championship. *IFF Infernal 2008 **Jack Eagle defeated Black Flash in a No Disqualification match ***Eagle wins the match. *IFF Road To Perdition 2008 **Johnny Christensen defeated Black Flash to win the IFF Heavyweight Championship *** Christensen pinned Flash after a Low Morale. *** Black Flash entered to HammerFalls "Last Man Standing" performed live by HammerFall. *IFF Burn - September 2008 **Black Flash & Rupert Boneham defeated Johnny Christensen & Chaos ***Flash pinned Christensen after a Flash Clash. ***Flash win the chance to chose the stipulation of Trauma match. *IFF Trauma 2008 **Johnny Christensen defeated Black Flash in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the IFF Heavyweight Championship *** Johnny retrieved the suspended belt to win the match. *** Chaos interfered in this match on Christensen's behalf. *IFF Burn - October 2008 **Johnny Christensen fought Black Flash, Rupert Boneham and Uchiha Sasuke to a no contest to retain the IFF Heavyweight Championship. ***Christensen fought Flash to a no contest after Rupert and Sasuke was both counted out outside the ring. *IFF King Of The Ring 2008 ** KOTR Quarter-Final: Black Flash defeated Johnny Christensen to win the IFF Heavyweight Championship *** Flash pinned Christensen after a Moonsault. ** KOTR Semi-Final: Vasilica Toader defeated Black Flash (w/ Johnny Storm) and Kyoto *** Vasilica pinned Kyoto after a Whisky Driver. *IFF Burn - November 2008 **Black Flash (w/ Johnny Storm) fought Kyoto (w/ Uchiha Sasuke) to a no contest to retain the IFF Heavyweight Championship ***The match was over when both wrestler was counted out outside the ring. Wrestling 365 Federation *W365 Energy - October 2008 **Black Flash defeated Gogu Stan *** Flash pinned Stan after a 540° Moonsault. *** As a result of his victory, Flash qualify for the Ultimate Endurance match at W365 eXplosive WrestleRoMania *WRM Collision - October 2008 **Black Flash defeated Wyclef Guevara *** Flash pinned Guevara after a Black-Flash Stunner. In wrestling hits a Buzzsaw Kick on Vasilica Toader]] performing a dropkick on Kyoto]] *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Flash Clash' (Belly to back inverted mat slam) **'Walls of Flash' (Elevated Sharpshooter) **''Black-Flash Stunner'' **''Crossface chickenwing'' **''Pele Kick'' (Backflip kick) **''Shooting Flash Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) **''Testicular claw'' **Belly to belly suplex **Buzzsaw kick **Dropkick **Elevated DDT **Frankensteiner **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Reverse hurricanrana **Over the top rope suicide dive **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Snap overhead belly to belly suplex **Superkick **SuperPlex **Twisting chinlock sleeper hold *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickname Nicknames] **'The Black Gold' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Heroes Return" by HammerFall **'"Last Man Standing" by HammerFall' *'Signature taunts' **Thunder Clap *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manager_(professional_wrestling) Managers] **Johnny Storm Championships and accomplishments *InRing Forum Federation **IFF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Personal life External links * [http://inring.ro/forum/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=1174 Black Flash @ IFF Burn May 2008] * Black Flash @ IFF First Anniversary * [http://inring.ro/forum/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=1515 Black Flash @ IFF Burn Juny 2008] * Black Flash @ IFF Redemption 2008 * [http://inring.ro/forum/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=1830 Black Flash @ IFF Burn July 2008] * Black Flash @ IFF Infernal 2008 * Black Flash @ IFF Road To Perdition 2008 Category:Wrestlers